<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You promised. by tea0W0stache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141069">You promised.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache'>tea0W0stache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blood, Canon Compliant, Different Trial 4 Victim, Fear of Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hiro's Horror AU, M/M, Murder, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me you'll live. I can't lose anyone else. Please."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise. A promise between men, I mean it!"</p><p> </p><p>Daiya squeezed his eyes shut with a broken sob.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, please, please,  please, let me live- god that's all I ask, I made a promise-"<br/>---<br/>Daiya is in the killing game.<br/>He can't keep a promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You promised.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off of @mangoshibi's Hiro's Horror AU on tumblr! as we are 2 connoisseur's of daiyakure, we started talking about if daiya was in her au! go check her out; http://mangoshibi.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, he's not sure how he got this far. She took him by surprise. He could've been dead by now. </p><p> </p><p>Then again, as Daiya stumbled back to fall, he might die sooner than he'd like.</p><p> </p><p>He can't get up. The spasms in his legs were growing more intense, which can only blame on the motorcycle accident. So Daiya tried his best to crawl.</p><p> </p><p>He made it into the hallway by then. His arms ached. His wrists burned from where her scissors tried to stab through them. </p><p> </p><p>She failed her first, usual attempt. Maybe he can survive this one.</p><p> </p><p>God. Please. He can't die now. </p><p> </p><p>He promised Hiro. He made a man's promise. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Promise me you'll live. I can't lose anyone else. Please."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I promise. A promise between men, I mean it!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Daiya squeezed his eyes shut with a broken sob.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, please, please,  please, let me live- god that's all I ask, I made a promise-"</p><p> </p><p>She was hardly listening. He could tell. Especially when her cackle echoed through the hallway. It made his head throb, and the blood dripping down his forehead caught in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The second attempt failed too. He's still not sure how he survived the blow to the head, much less still be conscious.</p><p> </p><p>She could've killed him by now.</p><p> </p><p>Daiya knows exactly what she's doing. If the adrenaline wasn't thrumming through his veins, forcing him to crawl for his life, he would've laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Syo wanted to give him a slow and painful death.</p><p> </p><p>"KEHAHAHAHAHA! NOT A CHANCE, BEEFY~!!! THIS COULD'VE BEEN ALOT EASIER FOE THE BOTH OF US!!"</p><p> </p><p>The corner. He passed the corner. If he could just- if he could just get to a <em> door, Hiro's door was unlocked, he might live, he might not break his promise- </em></p><p> </p><p>He reached out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Nononononononononnonononono-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was behind him. He could hear her. Her giggles were just above him. The feeling of her skirt brushing over him was too much. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, no, no, no please-"</p><p> </p><p>Panic shot through him when he felt her grab his hair quite roughly. He squirmed and thrashed under her, and he continued to beg. She sat on his back, and giggled in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna- GLK!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His words were cut off with a harsh jolt as he felt something sharp enter his body. Daiya gasped, and the throbbing of his head, his wrists, it was too much. </p><p> </p><p>Syo dug the scissors deeper into his back. It hurt. It hurt so much, god, god now he makes it stop god make it stop he never asked for this he never <em>asked for this-</em></p><p> </p><p>Blood seeped from the new wound, and stained the jacket even more. Her laughter grew muffled and farther away. </p><p> </p><p>His arms went limp. He could vaguely make out Syo tugging his head upwards to whisper in his ear, licking some of the blood off his face. He shuddered weakly when she licked some more with another giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you were <em> so </em> much fun to kill, beefcake."</p><p> </p><p>Daiya's thoughts were clouded. All he could think about was Hiro. All he could SEE was Hiro. Memories of the two of them together..</p><p> </p><p>He never got to say "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm sorry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Daiya managed to cough out his last few words, his hand twitching as he tried to reach for the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm sorry… I couldn't.. keep my promise…." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Syo let go of his hair. He fell with a loud thud, and didn't even have the energy to wince.</p><p> </p><p>Daiya Owada laid there on the ground in front of Yasuhiro's dorm, and bled out as he took his last breath.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Hiro didn't expect to wake up alone. But that was fine, things were fine. Maybe Daiya just set down the snacks and went back to his dorm.</p><p> </p><p>But as Hiro looked around, he found no snacks, and still no trace that Daiya ever came back.</p><p> </p><p>Anxiety began to creep in. Maybe he was just waiting outside the door? He usually did that when he woke up first. </p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his eyes, Hiro moved to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Daiya, you awa-"</p><p> </p><p>The strong scent of blood made him freeze. Something felt wrong. Something WAS wrong. Something was sticky, and drying and..</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh god </em>.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally saw it, Hiro nearly vomited.</p><p> </p><p>Daiya's body was an absolute <em>mess</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He was incredibly pale. There was no color in his face whatsoever. Blood had dried on his scalp, running down his face to mix with the blood coming from his nose and mouth.</p><p> </p><p>His hand was outstretched and stiff - as if he tried to get to the door before he died. The pool of still drying blood made Hiro gag. His eyes were dull, and half open, and there were tear streaks, mixing with the blood. </p><p> </p><p>Hiro didn't know much but he most certainly knew this..</p><p> </p><p>Daiya didn't die quickly. The lack of the smell of rotting flesh proved that, along with the blood beneath them.</p><p> </p><p>And it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You were supposed to live. You were getting better.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You promised me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> YOU FUCKING PROMISED. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hiro shrieked. The body discovery announcement went off, confirming what <b> <em>had</em> </b> <em> to be fake, because nonononono- </em></p><p> </p><p>"NO! NONONONONONO- <b> <em>DAIYA!!!!!"</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>The sound of the others calling his name were only background noise. Hiro dropped to his knees, and tugged at his dreads. He wanted to touch him. To hold him close and wake him up, because <em> fuck fuck fuck this can't be real, it can't- </em></p><p> </p><p>All Hiro could hear was white noise when Sakura pulled him away from his cold body.</p><p> </p><p>All Hiro could feel was how freezing the air around him was.</p><p> </p><p>What Hiro couldn't see, was a ghost trying to touch him, muttering apologies over and over, as it sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise.."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im not sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>